Napoleon's Birds
by ElesaryAyres
Summary: Conrad and Neomi's life is going really well. At least it was until they get some unsettling news from Nix and have to deal with the consequences. Lothaire and Ellie are fighting in a bad way, Myst is feeling very pregnant and Sebastien is searching for Furie. Declan and Reagan are trying to kill Chloe's dad, but Lore-kind is still howling for his blood.
1. Chapter 1

Neomi

Wednesday, January 8

10:07 AM

Music flowed from the hidden speakers, sweeping me up in its passion and beauty and rhythm. I danced across the studio Conrad had spent months building, painting and perfecting. It was the best gift anyone could have given me. Every morning I lost myself in my dancing for a few hours before meeting friends or paying bills or any number of activities I enjoyed spending my hours without Conrad doing.

The phone rang, shattering the dream-like quality of the room. I uttered a French curse word and jogged to the phone. "Hello?"

"Neomi? Neomi Laress?" a peculiar and frantic voice sounded on the other end. Nix.

"Hello, Nix, its nice to hear from you, its Wroth now, actually."

"That's nice, dear, but if you don't want to end up dead you'll come to the manor five minutes ago." The line went dead before I could question her.

For my part, it never crossed my mind that she was wrong, I had never heard of a time she had been completely wrong, so it was easy for me to believe her now. I left the studio and hurriedly scratched out a note to Conrad telling him where I was. This worried me a little because he was always on the edge of madness and I seemed to be the only anchoring him to sanity. I had no idea how he would react to my absence when he awoke in the evening, unless I was home before then.

Since I didn't know why Nix had summoned me, I turned incorporeal for the trip over to the manor.

I arrived to chaos, which was expected at this particular house, but it seemed more pronounced. "Come on in, Cara said as she threw a lock of her hair into the mass of wraiths.

"Hello," I said. I had always been slightly intimidated by most of the valkeries, especially Cara. But I was mostly picking up on her distaste for my husband, I was used to people being scared of him, but it never failed to bother me.

Kaderin, Myst and Daniela were waiting for me inside, all looking as confused as I felt. Myst had one hand pressed against her lightly bulging belly as if protecting her child. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We don't know," Daniela said, looking anxiously up the stairs. "Nix isn't lucid anymore, but we can't leave. It's really important that we hear what she has to say."

I sighed, and thought fleetingly of the note resting on the bedside table. "Conrad won't be pleased." Kaderin looked fleetingly perturbed by that and sidled closer to Myst. I glared at her.

"None of them will be pleased." Daniela said, shooting her sister a quelling glance.

The valkerie soon settled back into their old homes with aplomb, joining the hordes of wii players and popcorn throwers without having to worry about their husbands going on a rampage or cryptic warnings from Nix. I supposed they were used to her by now, but I still wasn't.

I thought about turning phantom and leaving, but soon disregarded that idea because Nix had sounded pretty worried and I wouldn't be able to pass the wraiths anyway. Instead, I parked myself on a couch and pulled a cushion over my lap, worrying the threads with my fingertips as I watched the chaos and waited for the sun to begin to set.

After it had, it didn't take long for Nix to start screaming from upstairs. Regin swore and climbed the stairs to see what was wrong.

"They're coming!" Nix shrieked, lightening forking the lawn. Kaderin glanced out the window.

"It's only Sebastian and his brother!" she hollered back.

"NO VAMPIRES!" Nix sounded so distraught and terrified that no one even considered defying her.

I walked out the door and told them from the porch what was going wrong. I didn't like the color Conrad's eyes turned when I told him I couldn't let them in.

They waited for a few hours, pacing restlessly as Nix babbled incoherently in the background. "Neomi!" she called suddenly. "Daniela! Kaderin! Myst! Why aren't you husbands here?"

We peered over at her. She sat on the top of a bookshelf, eyes clear, head tilted quizzically. "You wouldn't let them in, Nix." Kaderin said tiredly.

"Nonsense!" Nix cried, leaping down from her perch and tossing a lock of hair at me. "Would you let them in, darling?"

I walked outside and threw Nix's hair at the wraiths. "Nix is back," I told the brothers as Conrad pulled me into his arms buried his head in my neck. I twined my fingers through his hair and kissed him long enough to make my knees weak, his tongue dominating mine.

"Quit canoodling and get in here!" Nix shrieked, lightening splitting the sky above us.

Conrad hissed angrily but dragged my up the steps, plastered to his body by his arm. Nix eyed us curiously as we came in. "Please sit," she gestured elegantly to the other couples uncomfortably squeezed on one couch. "I am sure you all wondering why I have brought you here today." Her voice sounded more dramatic than usual, but Nix had always had a flair for drama and battiness.

We stayed silent and waited for her to continue, she harrumphed when we didn't reply, but was too excited by her news to wait. She rubbed her palms together and got a wicked gleam in her eye, which really made me nervous. Conrad rested his palm on my knee, which settled my nerves.

"What is it, Nix?" Kaderin snapped as the silence grew.

Nix sniffed, "Well, if you're going to be snippy about it…"

"NIX!" Myst wailed, hormones making her (more) emotional.

"Fine, fine, keep your panties on. A group of real vampires is trying to kill all Forbeares and their Brides," she pointed at Myst "And especially you, because he-" she shifted her finger to Nikolai "knocked you up."

An uproar rose up instantly. Conrad wrapped me in his arms protectively, even though I was probably the safest f everyone considering I could turn intangible whenever I wanted.

But there was no more use in questioning Nix, her eyes had gone vacant again. "What are you guys doing in my house?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bowen**

**Wednesday January 6**

**11:18 AM**

I was making lunch for myself and Mari in the kitchen of our house in Scotland. She was waiting in the living room, sipping tea and staring at the snowy landscape when I brought her the sandwiches.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, coming up behind her and wrapping my arms tightly around her waist.

She laughed and turned to kiss my jaw. "Its so beautiful here," she said.

"Yes," I agreed, my eyes never leaving hers.

She smiled and glanced back out the window. I stared at the view and tried to see it through her eyes. The large yard was covered in snow and surrounded by large oak trees. The sun sparkled brightly off the frozen lake that lay beyond the tree line. She followed my gaze. "Can we go ice skating after lunch?" she asked excitedly.

"Aye, Lass, whatever you want."

Her answering smile was breathtaking.

After we had both finished eating we grabbed our coats and skates and hurried down to the lake. We sat on a fallen log by the edge to put them on. Once we were ready, she gripped my hand as we wobbled towards the ice.

"I've never been ice skating before," she told me as we stepped onto the frozen surface of the lake.

I shot her a glance, "Never?"

She laughed and looked up at me, wobbling wildly, she would have fallen on her ass if I hadn't been holding her up. "Born and raised in NOLA remember?"

She slipped again and glanced down at the ice, her body becoming unresponsive. "Mari?" I asked, shaking her lightly.

I looked down and felt terror race threw my body, staring back at us were our reflections, and Mari was caught in hers.

I scrambled for my phone and called the first number I could think of.

**Cadeon**

**1:00 PM**

"Whaaa?" I slurred into the receiver when I finally hit the accept button. "This better be fuckin important." My mate was very cranky and pregnant and her OCD had had me running around the house rearranging everything in sets of threes so she could sleep. So I valued my naps over the life of any bastard who woke me up for no reason.

"Cadeon!" that was Bowens desperate growl. I sat up straight, exhaustion forgotten.

"Bowen? Is Mari okay?"

"She's trapped again, I canna get her out! I need Holly's help!"

I had a moment of indecision, Bowen and Mari were some of my best friends and they needed my help, but my Mate was pregnant with twins and any trauma could jeopardize the babies. "I cant," I said. "Holly is too pregnant, we can't risk it. But try Sabine!" I shouted over his enraged howl, "She'll help you- for a price."

**Sabine**

**1:45 PM**

I watched impassively as the nymphs screamed with terror. I wasn't quite sure what they were seeing, but I did so enjoy their reactions. They should have known better than to come after Rydstrom. It was their own fault. No one could blame me for playing.

My phone rang suddenly, and I pulled it from its solid gold case on my hip. "This better be important." I said, and ratcheted up the illusions so whoever was on the other end of the phone could hear them.

A growl sounded on the other end. "Bowen?" I asked, ending the illusions so I could hear better. The nymphs lay panting on the floor.

"My lass help… she wont look away…" I frowned. I didn't really want to _help_ per se, but Rydstrom loved Mariketa and had been friends with Bowen for centuries. Besides, my husband was going to be _mad_ when he heard about the nymphs and nymphs were known for their mouths, even when they weren't on their knees.

"I'll be right there." I promised and hung up the phone.

An ornate mirror hung in Rydstroms office for the express purpose of contacting Mari. It was quite useful to have an instant connection to the Witch who had helped me find my sister and I was ready to repay that debt, no matter how much I hated mirror travel.

I much preferred my sister's portals to the mirror, but Lanthe was currently honeymooning with her winged husband, so I had limited choices.

With a shudder I stepped into the glass.

My leather stiletto sank into a foot of snow, effectively ruining it. "This is going into your fee, Bowen!" I snapped, trying to dislodge it. The other foot got stuck and I swore as I caught sight of Bowen and Mari.

They stood on the ice, Bowen holding his Mate tightly for warmth and comfort as she stared, fascinated at the ice below.

"Move your ass, Sabine!" he growled, catching my scent.

I snarled back and gave up on trying to save my boots and instead focused on the scene in front of me. The proper illusion could break the ices hold on Mari.

With a flick of my mind I made an illusion of darkness flood Maris mind until she could see nothing, she rocked and collapsed into Bowen's arms with a sob.

A shiver of awareness crept down my spine and distracted me from Mari and Bowen's reunion. I glanced around and froze, gaze landing on the very large, very angry form of my demon- king husband. _Oops. Didn't mention I was leaving, did I? _For some reason Rydstrom disliked it when I disappeared.

"Sabine." His growl rang over the snow, setting my blood on fire.

"I'm out!" I called over my shoulder to the oblivious couple, giving them a little two-fingered salute. "Expect my bill promptly. It shall be exorbitant." If I was going to get in trouble because of Mariketa's pesky little problem, I was going to get a new armored corset out of it, and Bettina was _really _getting good. And expensive.

"Why are there two sobbing nymphs in our foyer?" he asked softly as I approached, grasping my shoulders and checking my body for damage, eyes lingering on some of the headlines.

I shook him off. "Wait- those little hookers went to our palace? Clearly I didn't do enough to them." I squared my shoulders and turned toward the mirror portal.

"You can't keep using your powers on innocents like that Sabine." He said, spinning me to face him.

I snarled. "Watch me. And nymphs aren't innocent!" I cried, flinging myself through the mirror.

"You are in so much trouble!" I heard him growl behind me.

I grinned to myself. _I was counting on it._

**Trehan**

**11:27 PM**

I vanished into mist and crept toward the portal to Bettina's kingdom. The journey their palace was quick and familiar and he soon flew through her high balcony window into the warm yellow light of her room.

She sat at her worktable, quietly humming and exchanging snide comments with the crude poltergeist that always hung around. She was working on what seemed to be a corset with knives sticking out from every possible crevice.

I materialized behind her, leaning over her back to kiss her neck. She started, rattling the metal on her table. "Trehan," she sighed, leaning into my kiss.

"I better be," I murmured back, slipping my arms around her waist to pull her to me, away from the stool.

She laughed throatily and turned in my arms to kiss me square on the mouth. "Where have you been?"

"Spying." I told her. "Bowens mate, Mariketa the Awaited, got caught in her reflection again, and your Patroness had to save her. The pregnancy is hard on both Cadeon and Holly and I missed my queen while I was gone."

"All very good observations," Bettina replied, leading me to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaderin

Friday, January 9th

7:35 AM

Holly and Myst did need a babysitter, but I was under no illusions of why Sebastian had volunteered me for the duty. He and his brothers had gone to Rydstroms aid in a revolt on his newly reclaimed plane.

Most of my sisters had gone to join them and I had been first in line until Nyx suggested that Myst and Holly might be in danger due to their pregnancies and intimated that I would be the only one of use if they were attacked. Sebastian had pounced on that bit of information and before I knew it I had been left behind.

Sebastian wasn't going to get laid for a long, long time. He should count his lucky stars that I liked playing Wii with my sisters and friends. Besides, if I hadn't had so much practice teaching my newly returned sisters how to play, I might be losing and that would be intolerable.

But it was a bit too early for Wii, they hadn't even had breakfast yet. Since most immortals didn't eat, our cooking experience was usually limited to making the popcorn we threw at each other on movie night, but since Nix had told us that food equaled pregnancy some of us were trying to learn.

Not me though. "HOLLY!" I shouted loud enough to cause the car alarms go off for a half mile. "BREAKFAST!"

Holly waddled in, glaring at me. "I will kill you," she threatened, curling her claws. She was seven months pregnant with twins, and already looked ready to pop, I had no idea how she was going to survive another eight weeks.

"You're new, still in hazing, knocked up or not." I reminded her, handing her a spatula. "Breakfast is your job." She glared, but snatched it from my hand, no doubt remembering the last thing I had tried to cook. I didn't see why people still got mad at me, it was only a small fire.

Soon the aroma of waffles and fruit filled the kitchen and Myst and I sat at the table. I pushed a hand against my suddenly nervous belly. I planned on eating some of the food with them, and they would see, and they would know.

So far I had been able to hide my food consumption from everyone except for Sebastian of course, and he had sworn on his sex life that he wouldn't tell his brothers or anyone else about it. I was hardly comfortable with people knowing I had emotions again, much less motherly ones.

They served themselves heaping portions and dug in. I waited until they were distracted by their food before slowly and casually slipping a strawberry into my mouth.

The forks instantly stopped moving and the stared at me with unblinking eyes.

"We saw that," Myst said, gesturing toward me with her fork. "I didn't know you wanted a kid."

"I didn't either." I replied, pulling apart another berry with my fork. "I still don't, but Sebastian wants one and it could be years before I get pregnant so I figure I'll have time to figure it out."

The others stared at me for a few moments. "Well, if you're sure that's what you want," Holly said hesitantly.

"It is." I said firmly.

And that was it.

Later, once the dishes were dumped unceremoniously in the sink (even I wasn't cold hearted enough to make a pregnant lady do that) we moved to the living room to play Wii.

Wii had been a great love of all my sisters for years, and I was starting to understand their addiction. With the return of my emotions I had discovered that the vaguely foolish waving of a white rectangular block was actually a valid way to spend my time.

I also enjoyed spanking my sisters, well, I would when I actually could. But I was patient and biding my time. Those bitches would never see me coming.

But for now, I was content to subtly turn them against each other so I could win. They were pregnant, so it was easy.

I watched impassively from the couch as they furiously played tennis in the middle of the living room. Suddenly, the controller flew from Holly's hand and hit Myst in the head.

"Oh, you bitch!" Myst shrieked, lightening crashing outside, as she launched herself at Holly, bringing them both to the ground. They wrestled for a moment and I watched in wary amusement, wondering when I should stop them. They were pregnant, but also they were immortal and we were tough, and rowdy and always ready for a good brawl.

I was still watching with morbid fascination when my sisters came to sit beside me. "Should we stop this?" Dasha asked quietly, slipping her hand into mine.

I squeezed it gently. "Absolutely not, look at them, they are having a great time." Rika tilted her head as Myst wrapped her fist in Hollys hair and pulled hard enough to elicit a shriek loud enough to set off car alarms around the block.

"Is this what you are going to be like if you get pregnant?" Dasha asked. I took my time and considered carefully; I was fully aware of what my sisters question meant. In the months that they had been in this time with me, they had pointedly ignored everything to do with Sebastian and his claim on me. By asking about a possible pregnancy, they acknowledged him, in a small way.

"Yes," I said, my grin swelling in direct response to my happiness.

And wasn't that just the strangest thing?


End file.
